There is known a circuit module, on which a plurality of mount components are mounted on a circuit substrate, mounted on a variety of electronic devices. In general, such a circuit module has a configuration that an electromagnetic shield is formed on a sealing body covering the mount components to prevent an interruption (electromagnetic interruption) caused by electromagnetic waves within and outside of the module.
In addition, when the plurality of mount components are mounted on the circuit substrate, there is developed a circuit module where the inner shields are provided to separate the mount components in order to prevent the electromagnetic interruption between the mount components. As the mount components are covered with the sealing bodies as described above, the sealing bodies are partly removed to form trenches (grooves) and the trenches are filled with a conductive material to provide the inner shields.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-225620 discloses a module component where a trench is formed in a sealing body covering a plurality of mount components into a circuit substrate, and a conductor is formed within the trench. The plurality of mount components are mutually connected via an inner wiring layer formed at downward of the trench.